Shinigami Date
by Romanox123
Summary: Eric wants to take Alan on a date. but in the end something amazing happens between the two shinigamis.  EricxAlan, slight WilliamxGrell plz Review


**This is for one of my friends… Pavi**

**Hope you like this!**

Eric has always like Alan for a long time since he began working with him. Today was the day that Eric was going to ask Alan on a date. Eric finish his work and now he was heading to Alan's desk. When he came to Alan's desk he also saw that he was also finish with his work. Eric walk in and Alan turn around hearing footsteps and what he saw was Eric. Alan smiled at Eric and said.

"Hello Eric what brings you here?" he wondered.

Eric nervously walk up to Alan and asked.

"Well.. Alan I was wondering if you well… if you wanted to go on a date with me"

Alan look up at Eric and smiled and then he said.

"Of course Eric I would love to go on a date with you…lets go and tell William that we are done with our work and then we can go on the date."

Eric nodded and he and Alan were walking to Williams office. 15 minutes later they have arrive at Williams office and when they open the door and walked inside they saw that Grell was sitting on Williams lap and kissing him. William saw who was at the door and he push Grell off of him.

"Ouch William…. What was that for … did I do something wrong?" Grell giving him the smirk.

William looked down at Grell and said.

"Grell look who is at the door"

Grell turn around facing the door only to see that Alan and Eric were there.

"O.. I see what you mean." Grell look surprise.

William look back at Alan and Eric and said.

"What do you two want ?" sounding angry at them for ruining his and Grell's moments.

"Well we came to tell you that we finish the work early". said Alan.

"I see… well you can leave now".

Alan and Eric nodded and left Williams office.

"Now Grell give me your hand".

Grell lifted his hand and William pull Grell up giving him passionate kiss.

…...

Eric and Alan were walking in London wondering what to do. Then Eric notice something.

"Alan come here"

Eric grab Alan's hands and drag him to the park where they walk the entire time while walking. Later in the night Eric and Alan walk up to the bridge and lean against the railing.

"Eric look at the stars in the sky aren't they beautiful" Alan was looking at the stars.

Eric came close to Alan and wrap his arms around Alan waist. Alan look at Eric giving in a small blush, but Eric can see that.

"Not as beautiful as you".

Alan blush even more and then he said.

"Eric….. Why did you ask me out, I'm not perfect like Grell and Ronald… I mean Grell has William and Ronald has Undertaker, but they are so much better than me."

Eric was shock that Alan would say those things about him. Eric pulled Alan into a tight hug and said.

"Alan you are perfect to me… never say anything negative about you… Grell is not perfect I don't know how Grell did it, but he is not perfect and as for Ronald well he just got lucky with Undertaker…, but to me you are a wonderful and I care about you".

Alan look up at Eric and was shock to hear what Eric was saying.

"Really Eric you care about me?"

"Yes Alan I do and also I have been holding it for a long time….,but I love you Alan Humphries".

Eric cupped Alan's cheek and came close to Alan's lips and gently press his lips against Alan's giving a more passionate kiss. Alan quickly return the kiss… minutes later Eric didn't want to break the kiss but he curse for air and he broke apart giving Alan some air and he stared into Alan's eyes.

"Eric Slingby… I love you as well".

"I'm glad".

"Do you want me to kiss me again Eric?"

Eric gave a small little chuckle and press down in Alan's lips again giving Alan the warm feeling from before. Eric kiss Alan passionately, Alan open his mouth letting Eric taste him. Eric grab Alan closely to his body not wanting to let go and he ran his one hand up Alan's hair. Alan gave out a moan escaping his lips. Eric was enjoying ever minute with his Alan, but sadly the kiss had to end. Eric offer to take Alan home and Alan had the best date with his now new boyfriend Eric. This will be the night that both Eric and Alan will never forget.


End file.
